sfx_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kawaii
Kawaii is a fanmade anime show animated by TMS Entertainment and produced by Toho. Storyline Kawaii, an adorable anthropomorphic wolf, has lived with an old potato named French and his daughter Fry. One day, she gets a potato from French, and she calls it Potato. French tells her that it's time for her to to explore the world alone. She goes in the woods and meets a wolf named Nick, who is great at cooking, and has Buff Pills that can make him really buff. One day, while traveling with Nick, there's a big storm with lighting. The culprit is a wolf named Courageous, who has electric powers, and joins the club. Many episodes later, they go to Raccoon Island, and the raccoon people say there is a missing raccoon, and Kawaii and the gang go to find him at Aurora Mountain. They find him, and his name is Tanu. Tanu, at first, didn't want to join them, as they are wolves and will eat him, but after eating Nick's delicious bento and getting saved by an avalanche by them, he decides it's better to join than to die in the cold. After Tanu joins, Kawaii makes the KawaiiWagon, an excellent and cute transportation vehicle. Shortly after, they learn the legend of Gia, who stole items from people's houses. Gia then comes to Honey Island, where they were at the time, and there's a big battle. She takes off her big coat and reveals her true self. She is, in fact, a white cat. She trusts them and joins the club. Many episodes later, Daikoku, Kawaii's childhood friend (who is an unidentified creature), visits the gang for the second time, and wants to join them. For a celebration of Daikoku joining, Nick makes a big dinner just for her. Kawaii and the gang encounter new friends and enemies. Air Date August 24, 1998 - present Sound Effects Used * Anime Bamboo Sound * Anime Bell Tree Gliss Up * Anime Big Pop Sound (Used more in the older episodes.) * Anime Blink Sound 2 * Anime Blurp Sound * Anime Boink Sound 2 * Anime Bounce Sound 2 (Used more in the older episodes.) * Anime Deep Hit Sound * Anime Doom Stinger Sound 1 * Anime Electronic Pop Sound * Anime Electronic Sound 10 * Anime Electronic Sound 12 * Anime Electronic Sound 15 * Anime Electronic Sound 16 * Anime Electronic Sound 17 * Anime Electronic Sound 18 * Anime Electronic Sound 21 * Anime Electronic Sound 25 * Anime Electronic Sound 28 * Anime Electronic Sound 29 (Used more in the older episodes.) * Anime Electronic Sound 31 * Anime Electronic Sound 33 * Anime Gliss Sound * Anime High Pitched Miscellaneous Sound * Anime Hit & Squeak Sound * Anime Squeak Sound 7 * Anime Surprised Sound * Anime Swish Sound 8 * Anime Sword Pierce Sound * Anime Synth Twang (Used more in the older episodes.) * Anime Weird Sound 1 (Used more in the older episodes.) * Anime Zip Sound * H-B CARTOON - ZANY FIGHT * Miscellaneous Anime Sound 7 * Miscellaneous Anime Sound 9 * Weird Comical Anime Sound * Hollywoodedge, Pop With Musical Gliss CRT048401 * Hollywoodedge, Thin Process Bell CRT015601 (First bell.) * Phil Kaye Crazy Cartoon Montage (Used in comedic moments.) * Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - DOINK 03 * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - SPACE BOING, HIGH * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - STRING PLUCK * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - THIN METAL PING AND WARBLE 01 * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - THIN METAL PING AND WARBLE 03 * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ZIP - HIGH 01 * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ZIP - ZIP ZIP * Sound Ideas, PLUCK, CARTOON - VAROOP * Sound Ideas, WAHEEP, CARTOON - WAHEEP * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT